Like That
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: It takes a little nudging, but Yuri eventually gets to know how Otabek feels about him. [OtayuriWeek Day 1]


**Like That  
** OtayuriWeek Day 1

* * *

Yuri is incredibly lucky whenever Otabek texts him, and the older man confessed a lot that Yuri is the only reason his phone is taken off of silent. If Otabek texts Yuri while the blond is at practice, he'll race to where his phone sat, yelling at Yakov who's yelling at him to get his head in the game but _hello_ , Otabek is texting him and if Yuri doesn't answer immediately he doesn't know _when_ the Hero of Kazakhstan will reply again.

This development went on for a few weeks, their conversations variating from being about Yuri's cat (who really loves Otabek, as seen whenever they skype, as rare as those days are, and is all over the computer) to how much work they're putting into their programs.

And Yuri can't ever hide the small smile that etches onto his lips.

* * *

Viktor, from the sidelines, finds this to be amusing. So does Yuuri, but he's more discrete about it. He doesn't need the Ice Tiger of Russia on his or Viktor's ass. _Again_.

Because Yuri is never this open. To _anyone_. Except maybe Nikolai but that's family so it doesn't count. He probably doesn't even notice how his posture immediately straightens if slouched at the mere _sound_ of his phone going off. Before, Yuri would ignore it, growling under his breath about his Angels sending him some stupid meme on Instagram or _god forbid_ Georgi sending a long essay message about Anya and how much he missed her and blah, blah, blah.

Now, however, it's hard to get the kid _away_ from his phone during practice. If the fear of dropping it on the ice and cracking the screen didn't exist, Viktor is sure that Yuri would have it in his hand while he practices, with or without a scolding from Yakov.

"You must really like Otabek if you're so obsessed with answering your phone," Viktor says one day while Yuri skates over the bench where the said device was sitting. "This has been going on for like, two weeks now?" He ignores the jab in his side from Yuuri's elbow. "Are you two dating yet?"

Yuri growls at him. "Fuck no, old man. I'm not like you and the pig."

But the glint in Yuri's eye told Viktor otherwise.

* * *

So he decides to surprise Yuri by asking Otabek to come visit them for a while during the off-season.

Naturally, at the idea of visiting his precious 'Yura' (Viktor squeals because _gosh they're so domestic Yuuri it's so cute!)_ brings Otabek to St. Petersburg in the summer, to the apartment he, Yuuri and Yuri shared. Yuri practically brings him to the ground with how hard he tackles the older man, but he isn't quite successful and simply ends up having his legs wrap around Otabek's waist and the firm hands on the bottoms of his thighs. "I've missed you," Yuri mutters into Otabek's ear, and smiles at the feeling of him chuckling.

"I've missed you, too, Yura."

Viktor says that they can retire to Yuri's room, he knows the curse of jetlag all too well and Otabek thanks him. He knows Viktor can be a little overboard, but it's a nice change of pace to able to relax after a flight. Even if it wasn't that long.

He sets his suitcase down by Yuri's desk and almost collapses onto the bed face first. He can hear Yuri laugh lightly. "Tired?"

"Understatement," Otabek replies, turning around to lay on his back and stare at the blond as he settles down next to him. "I don't think I'll ever get used to planes, even with all the traveling for competitions."

"Eh," Yuri shrugs, "it's not so bad."

"Says you."

A silences washes over them and Otabek can feel his eyes begin to close. Yuri's phone buzzes and he curses under his breath as he stands to go get it. "You posted a selfie on Instagram of you at the airport? That's new."

Otabek hums. "Is that a problem?"

"All my Angels are thinking that you're coming to visit your boyfriend." Otabek's eyes shoot open. "And they all think it's me. No surprise there, I guess." There's an airy laugh, empty almost. "Besides, you wouldn't like me like that anyway."

"What if I do?" Otabek whispers, and he doesn't think Yuri hears him until the faint 'huh?' reaches his ears. "What if I do like you like that?"

There's no response, and Otabek moves his head to look at Yuri, who is staring at his phone, face flushed red. Ah, he screwed it up, he thinks, ready to face rejection when he feels Yuri get closer to his side. "At least smile for a selfie, Beka," Yuri says softly, raising the phone above them. "I have to let them all know you've made it safe and sound."

Otabek lets out a small smile, and instead of looking at the camera when the shutter sounds, he's looking at Yuri.

* * *

❤️️ **otabek-altin, phichit+chu, v-nikiforov & 9,415 others**

Nice and snug #homesweethome #boyfriends #iloveyou

 **735 comments**

* * *

February 20th, 2017 || Day 1: Confessions/First Times

 _author's notes:_  
 _runs in with arms full of papers_  
 _I FOUND OUT IT WAS OTAYURI WEEK LITERALLY YESTERDAY AND I AM NOT READY NOSIREE_  
 _cries i hate school but i will persevere_  
 _i will siNK WITH THIS SHIP I SWEAR IT_


End file.
